Fifteen Ways In Which Discovery Occurred
by Corvus corone
Summary: Ever thought that Narumi and Misaki were more than just best friends? Fifteen ways in which the relationship was uncovered by everyone I could think of. Chapter two updated with seven more! NaruMisaki slash, as well as a few other pairings.
1. One to Eight

_Disclaimer: If I owned Gakuen Alice, Narumi and Misaki would be getting it on RIGHT NOW. But I don't think that's happening anytime soon. 'Twould be nice, though.  
_

_A/N: Each drabble is a SEPARATE UNCONNECTED STORY. They are all AUs, set in _different_ Gakuen Alices universes. None of them are linked to each other, ok? They are NOT set in the same timeline or world. _

_Anyway, I might do some more of these if I can think of some more ideas ... help please? Also, reviews are nice. :)  
_

XXX

**1. (Knock Before You Enter)  
**

It was a fine Thursday evening and Misaki was in Narumi's room again. Or more precisely, he was in Narumi's bed, but that was also normal. Actually, they also happened to be kissing, but really, it wasn't anything unexpected or anything. At least, that's what Misaki was thinking as Serina opened the door and quickly slammed it shut again. There was a second's stunned silence, in which Misaki detached himself and looked wildly around for a place to hide and also for an excuse as to _why_ exactly him making out with Naru wasn't anything to be surprised about, then the door slammed back open.

"No it is NOT normal and it is so shocking that even_ I_ am stressing out about it what do you two even _think_ you're doing and why didn't you at least_ tell me_ so I wouldn't have to _walk in_ on you doing whatever you do together," she paused for breath then continued, "And Naru, you need to hand in your Middle School report sheets to the principal which is what I came in to tell you about well GOODNIGHT," the last word accompanied by another violent door slam.

Ok, on second thoughts, maybe it _was_ quite weird.

XXX

**2. (Why Mind Readers Aren't Appreciated)  
**

There is a forbidden greenhouses round the back of the Special Abilty Block which is home to refugee plants. They have escaped from the wrath of either Misaki-sensei or the school pupils and now hide in this place. However, they are visited occasionally by wandering students ...

"Hey, look, a talking plant!" Tsubasa called to his partner-in-crime, one Misaki Harada.

"Huh? I thought those were only allowed in the restricted greenhouses ... anyway, how do you know it IS a talking plant?" she asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Because it just talked, duh."

"I didn't hear anything."

"It did! Look, I can make it talk again, come on, talk you plant!"

"Still not talking, stupid."

"No, really, it did!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Hello?" said the plant.

Misaki and Tsubasa both jumped back in surprise. "Uh ... hi!" said Tsubasa, nervously grinning.

"Why are you here and not where you're meant to be?" questioned Misaki, still suspicious.

"Misaki-sensei said I was a nuisance ... he said that he wouldn't water me any more so I had to go and find my own soil," replied the little plant, rather sadly.

Misaki (the girl, not the teacher) softened a little. "Aw."

"How come he kicked you out anyway?" said Tsubasa.

"He said I talked too much because I can hear what people think," said the plant, even more mournfully.

"Wow! Really? What did you say to him? Come on, Harada, you know you're interested," he added.

"Just because I sort of told that weird blond guy that Misaki-sensei was in love with him, then sort of admitted that I did when he shouted at me afterwards. Stupid blond guy, he told Misaki-sensei what I did ..." the plant trailed off into angry glarings at various places in the greenhouse.

Tsubasa and Misaki (the girl, not the teacher. Ok, I'll stop now.) were in deep psychological shock. Misaki recovered first - "You what? Misaki-sensei is _what_? You mean, Naru? And just, _say that again_!?"

The plant turned its angry glare onto her. "Honestly, if people didn't make all this fuss over it! I mean, he should be grateful to me, seeing as they're actually in a relationship now, all thanks to who? Me!"

There was a long dazed pause, then Misaki ventured, "They're in a what?"

"Thanks to yours truly! Seriously, that ungrateful bastard. Why do people have to get all stressy about this kind of thing anyway? I mean, you have a gigantic crush on that guy next to you, so what?"

Faced with an extremely angry Misaki, the plant quickly continued, "He likes you back, you know! No need to get all stressed out on me!"

Luckily (and that means, "with some quite amazing luck"), the plant managed to escape and is probably living in an abandoned supermarket nearby.

XXX

**3. (You Will Never Escape...)**

Narumi and Misaki went on holiday to Barcelona to get away from everyone who ever knew them. ("Why Barcelona?" asked Misaki. "It has nice beaches to sunbathe on. And a very famous gay district and nightlife, as well as the nearby seaside resort of Sitges, which is a favourite for gay tourists. At least, that's what this travel guide says," said Narumi. Misaki glared at him.)

So they were at the beach, not doing much. ("This beach's called Bogatell," Naru told Misaki. He had obviously been reading the travel guide a bit too much.)

"Ok, I'm going to sunbathe. Have a nice day," Narumi said, and immediately began said activity.

Misaki sat there for a bit underneath a parasol, and then suddenly remembered something. "Hey! Did you put any suncream on?"

"... no?"

"You need to! What if you burn? Or get skin cancer? And die?" Filled with sudden panic, Misaki quickly brought out the suncream and started to spread it out very generously on Naru's chest, ignoring the stares from the nearby sunbathers.

"Hey, look at that. Is that Natsume?" said Narumi, quickly sitting up and making Misaki lose his balance and half fall into the sand.

"Oh my God," groaned Misaki. "What is HE doing here?"

XXX

**4. (See What Alcohol Does To You?)  
**

It's far too late to be sensibly staying up, and besides, it's the Christmas Party, what better time to be irresponisble? Everyone in the room has had a few too many drinks, and God invented mistletoe to be used. Serina is even more floaty misty weird than she normally is, Noda is just about managing not to time warp off, and even Jinno is a bit more friendly. Narumi is too drunk to stop himself from hitting on everyone - luckily they all saw it coming and drank the anti-pheromone medicine beforehand - and Misaki is too drunk to say no. It's not just Narumi's pheromones that are affecting him right now, or even the wine. He lets Narumi kiss him under the mistletoe in the corridor, just a simple chaste one that no-one else sees anyway because they're all in the staffroom center, but it ends up with him pushing Naru to the wall so he can kiss him properly. Narumi tastes of alcohol and pheromones and sex all mixed together, and he's kissing him back just as hard which is good, right? This is incredibly stupid, he thinks, but they're probably both going to forget about it in the morning anyway so does that make it alright? Naru's hands are all over him, and his hands are all over Naru, and somehow they're stumbling into Naru's room which, he dazedly thinks, is just down the corridor. Naru manages to open the door, and Misaki turns around, catching a glance of Noda who appears to have just come out of the staffroom center and is holding the door open looking a little stunned.

The next morning Misaki wakes up and immediately wishes he hadn't because it feels like someone's just dropped an anvil on his head. In the next few seconds he realises that there's someone next to him, that that someone is Narumi, and what exactly did they do last night? Misaki's head is spinning, and he's guessing that he's probably naked. Oh, crap. And wait a minute, just to make it even worse, was that Noda in his memory, who saw them in the corridor?

Oh, fuck.

XXX

**5. (Bedrooms Are Private For A Reason)  
**

Someone banged on the door. This wouldn't have been so annoying if it hadn't been so late at night - 3:26am, to be exact. BANG, BANG.

"Ok, fine, I'm coming! Wait one minute!" Narumi called, reluctantly getting up from bed.

"Hurry up!" called a faint voice from behind the door. Who was that, anyway? Had to be someone crazy, he thought, to want to get up at 3:26 and expect everyone else to as well.

Finally reaching the door, Narumi pulled it open and said, "Yes?" in as annoyed a tone as he could managed without sounding offensive.

"I was looking for Misaki-sensei ... " said a surprised Jinno.

"What? This isn't his room ... is it?" said Narumi, trailing off into thinking, "Oh no, help, why Jinno?"

"Well, according to the name plate right here which says in big letters "Misaki", it IS his room. What are you doing here at half past three in the morning? Sleeping with him?" asked Jinno, just a little confused.

"Er ... yes?" Narumi ventured, seeing no other way out except maybe to say "We swapped rooms for a night" but that would be stupid. Actually, on second thoughts, maybe it wouldn't be THAT stupid. Damn.

Jinno put his face in his hands and muttered, "Well wake him up and tell him that there's an intruder in Greenhouse B and I'm going to go back to sleep and hope that this was all a dream." Then he went off, still holding his head and pointedly not looking at Narumi.

XXX

**6. (Classrooms Are Public Places)  
**

It's the kind of silly thing Narumi would do, making out in an empty classroom where anyone could just walk in, or at least spy from the corridor outside. But it's probably safe just for a few seconds, thinks Misaki. Of course, what is bound to happen as soon as you think something silly like that, is that someone _will_ walk in. And so someone does. Narumi looks up, surprised (though he should have expected it, really), and sees Luca fleeing out of the room and down the corridor as fast as he can.

"Oh no," Narumi says. "Poor Luca. I don't think he'll ever want to come in here alone again."

"You make it sound like something else happened to him here," says Misaki, not without much suspicion.

"Uh, yeah. A few weeks ago I was crossdressing in here and he also walked in on that."

"Don't you cross-dress all over the school? Actually, no, wait, I don't even want to think about it. You are an idiot."

"Do you think he'll need counselling?" asks Narumi with concern.

XXX

**7. (Love Letters?)  
**

Narumi now lives with Mikan in some unknown location in the countryside, trying to protect both of them (but especially Mikan) from whatever the school or the Z guys want to do to her. The problems show no sign of resolution at the present moment, so Narumi likes to keep in contact with various people at the Academy so that he's updated with what's going on.

"Narumi just sent me a letter - did you get one as well?" asks Serina, making Misaki jump and hide the piece of pink paper that he's holding.

"Can't you see it in your crystal ball?" says Misaki curiously, hoping the answer would be no.

"Well, yes, but I don't like to spy on my friends," replies Serina.

"Oh, right. Well, er, yeah, he did send me one," Misaki says.

Later that day, Serina walked into the staffroom to find Misaki reading the pink paper again, and got close enough to see that it was signed, "Love from Narumi" (well actually the Narumi part was a gigantic scribble, but she could recognise the signature and the writing). However, as soon as Misaki heard her approaching, he immediately hid the letter again ... now, Serina isn't too bad with her deductive skills, so here are her thoughts.

1. Narumi writes love letters to Misaki (but not to me).

2. If it was just a joke, then Misaki wouldn't have quickly hid that letter, not just once but twice.

3. So that means ... _what_?

XXX

**8. (A Nice Normal Reaction)**

Maybe they should just stop having a secret relationship and just tell everyone, Misaki suggested one day. And Narumi could sort of see the sense in it, because you know, creeping around and being careful not to let anything at all slip _was_ getting a bit tiring. So he agreed, and the planned conversation took place the next day.

"So, everyone, the truth is that Misaki and I are in a relationship," announced Narumi proudly to the assembled teachers. There was a silence in which everyone processed the news, then they all started talking at once.

"Oh. But I already knew that," said Serina, less than impressed. Narumi and Misaki both gaped at her, and she continued, "Well, I suppose I didn't already _know_ as such, but I did suspect it. A lot. Even without my clairvoyance."

Jinno simply looked stunned and/or in shock.

Noda said, "Er ... right ... Is that allowed? I mean, between two teachers, not the, er, other thing. Apparently they're really strict on it since, you know, the Special class teacher before me."

The substitute teacher grinned nervously and wondered if this meant he had to teach more of Narumi's classes.

Makihara didn't seem very interested.

And Persona wasn't even there. Go figure.

XXX


	2. Nine to Fifteen

_A/N: Here are seven more ways. They're longer, and probably slightly better than the first eight. **9** contains implied Shuichi/Subaru, **11 **mentions past Narumi/Yuka, **12 **has some cute AnnaandNonoko/Misaki, and **15 **is a bit Natsume/Mikan._

_Rating: probably K+ at the most but I like to be cautious._

**9. (How To Wake Up A Class (with side effects))**

"Come on in, everybody!" Noda-sensei cheerfully called, peering round the classroom door to see his next class sleeping in the corridor. The Upper 6th class he was meant to be taking for this session were obviously less than enthused - after all, it was their first lesson of the day and sleep was a very important part of life for a teenager. Hence the frequent nap-breaks in corridors.

"Sakurano, you're meant to be the student rep - set an example!" Noda said, still cheerful. Sakurano gave him a subtle death-glare and said "No, actually I'm not anymore," but got up anyway, pulling Hijiri Goshima's hair hard as he did so.

"Ugh... everyone get up please and go in to the History class ... now ..." he mumbled, rubbing his head and evidently still wishing he was asleep. It took five minutes for the rest of the sixth formers to wake up, stretch, haul themselves upright, mutter something along the lines of "huh well time-travellers can sleep for however long they want" under their breath, and stumble into the classroom. Noda watched them as they did so, and wondered how he could get them slightly more excited about life, if not school lessons.

"Right, well, in today's lesson we will be continuing our essays on the Cold War, and please get your textbooks out as well. Seeing as you all seem to be as tired as Naru and Misaki-sensei the morning after, I suppose you should do more for homework tonight rather than in this lesson," Noda said, sitting down at his desk.

It took a while for the sentence to sink in.

"Homework? Tonight?" one girl stupidly said. It seems sleepiness takes time to wear off.

There was another short silence. "Wait ... Did you say Narumi and Misaki?" said Tono, looking slightly confused. At the same time, Sakurano said, "Who and who are doing what?"

"Oh, sorry, did I say that?" Noda said innocently. "That must have been my mistake."

"Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei are ... um ... having mornings after? They're actually ... uh, _together_?" someone else said. "I thought they were just really good friends! Aren't they?" another added.

"Well, you know, these things happen," said Noda, looking pointedly at Sakurano and Imai. "Anyway, I would have thought that you all knew by now. I thought it was quite obvious."

"About who?" said Sakurano, shocked and still reeling from That Look that Noda had given him and Subaru. Immediately he wished that he hadn't just said tha., and Subaru resisted the urge to hit him very hard. Thankfully Sakurano's Wish/Prayer Alice actually worked for once and indeed he hadn't just said that (and Subaru was left wondering why he had wanted to hit him).

Later that day, Misaki managed to corner Noda in the staffroom. "What exactly did you say to your classes today?" he asked, looking as scarily manacing as possibly. And Misaki is very good at looking fierce and angry.

"I, er, why are you asking?" said Noda. This would be a great time for my Alice to work, he thought.

"Well, for the whole afternoon all my classes, especially the U6, have been looking at me strangely. And _especially _strangely when Narumi came in to give me back my coffee mug. So then I asked them why they were all looking at me like that and what do you think they said?"

"Er, what?" said Noda, playing for time. He wasn't going to get out of this alive. Misaki had just opened his mouth to yell some sense into Noda when, luckily, his Alice finally switched on and Noda was instantly teleported to a nuclear testing ground in the middle of the Cold War.

XXX

**10. (You Can't Keep A Secret In This Place)**

It was nine o'clock on Monday morning and Class B was getting impatient. Registration was _meant_ to be at 8:45am, and usually at 8:55, but since lessons started at nine this was really getting too late. Of course, some of them just didn't care - for example, Natsume was sleeping under the cover of his new manga.

He was woken up, however, by Luca's rabbit escaping from a falling chair and jumping into his chest. "Sorry, Natsume ... " said Luca.

"Don't worry," muttered Natsume. "Where is that idiot Naru anyway? Hey, you two listening and seeing guys, is he anywhere around here?"

A little usage of Alice later, the Seeing Alice said, "Yes, I can see him just outside wearing some kind of weird costume again - I think he's talking to Misaki-sensei - can you hear what they're saying?"

To which the Listening Alice replied, "Uh, wait - yeah, I can! Oh. Er."

"What?" said Natsume impatiently. By this time half the class (the Natsume-loving Fanclub half) had gathered round to listen, because anything Natsume was interested in was obviously very important. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Er, yeah. He just said, "Can I sleep in your bed with you again tonight" or something like that ... ew ... "

Natsume looked faintly disgusted and said, "I should have known that that freak would be up to something like that," while the Fanclub wholeheartedly agreed with and squealed with every word he said.

"Did Misaki-sensei say yes?" asked Sumire, who looked evilly interested. The Listening boy said that he didn't know because he had stopped listening as soon as possible. Sumire turned back to Natsume, but she was immediately followed by a group of Fanclub girls who started to thoroughly interrogate the poor boy.

Luckily for him, Narumi came in at that moment and all the class's attention (even the non-Fanclub members who hadn't heard the exciting newsbreak) was diverted to him.

"Good morning Class B!" he said. When the class stayed silent, he added, "And why are you all so quiet today?"

The silence was broken by Sumire saying, "Are you and Misaki-sensei going out?"

Narumi looked a little surprised and said, "How do you know? I mean, why do you ask?"

As Sumire opened her mouth and was just about to say something, Mikan piped up with, "What does "going out" mean?"

XXX

**11. (So This Is What Technology Is Used For)**

It was a nice normal day in the Z Organisation HQ, a raid was being planned on the protected Dangerous Ability area and Yuka Azumi was on spy duty for the mission. This involved some high-tech equipment that combined Alice power, secret Z technology and Barrier Nullification to provide an image of the mission area back at the HQ.

"Ok, all clear. Safe to proceed - forwards, and then a right down the forested area," she spoke into her mouthpiece.

"Proceeding," came the reply.

Trees, grass, a few random picnic tables - nothing to worry about, not if the team were using their allocated shielding Alice-tech properly. Wait a moment - was that someone there?

"Stop moving. I can see at least one person ahead and to your left, inside the nearest classroom. Zoom in with the image transmitter." The Z member did as he was told, and soon Yuka could see exactly what was going on. That was more than one person, probably two. The image zoomed in closer. She adjusted the viewpoint and focus slightly. Right ... that was probably a little too much detail. Whoever they were, they were making out happily and therefore probably wouldn't notice a few Shielded people sneaking past.

"They're distracted, I think you can pass. Straight ahead," she told her team.

"Proceeding."

Who were those people anyway? Yuka knew she'd probably recognise them - she knew all the adults in the Academy anyway. That blonde one kind of looked like Naru, but as far as she knew, he was still too much obsessed with herself, Yuka, to be kissing someone else in empty classrooms like they were still in highschool. Wasn''t he?

Looking closer at the screen, she realised it was most definitely Narumi or someone who looked a lot like him. And the person behind him ... looked a lot like that plant Alice guy. The key word in her thoughts here being "guy".

Well, it wasn't _that_ unexpected, she supposed. At least it meant Naru would stop following her around. Hopefully. After all, it _had_ been more than ten years.

"Yuka? Are you there? Is there anyone up ahead?" The voice in her earpiece startled her and brought her mind back to the mission.

XXX

**12. (Unrequited Love Is So Hard)**

The "geek group" (as they were known) were hard at work in one of the empty Technical classrooms. Well, at least Anna and Nonoko were. Hotaru was taking a break from her newest invention, the Food Grabber (tm) in the shape of a seagull, and was checking her daily SpyFly records for any pictures or scenes worthy of blackmail.

Hmm, there was Luca feeding the animals in the Junior Division again - but she had plenty of them already, so that wasn't really very important. The viewpoint quickly changed as the SpyFly zoomed out of the barn and into the Divison proper. Nothing much interesting here either, just a quick clip of Otonashi's new dance group practising (but she knew that they wouldn't be embarrassed by that, seeing as they had actually agreed to do it). The Latents pranking Serina-sensei by hiding underneath the desks when she came into the classroom, someone passing notes in class by way of paper aeroplane that hit Jinno on the nose, Mikan knocking over a bucket of water and Natsume slipping up in the resulting puddle - wait a moment, that last one was quite good. Natsume falling over was rather amusing.

Anna and Nonoko came over to watch the show, and giggled a bit at the part where Natsume's feet slid out from underneath him. "Have you found anything else?" they said in perfect unison.

Really, those two freaked Hotaru out sometimes. "Not yet," she said.

A few seconds of fast-forwarded footage (the SpyFly had an in-built Boring-Bits-Sensor), and then a clip of Narumi-sensei affectionately giving Misaki-sensei a goodbye-see-you-at-supper kiss. Pause on that.

"What?!" exclaimed Anna in the same instant that Nonoko said, "Hey!" and Hotaru pressed the print button.

"I always thought there was something going on between those two ... " murmured Hotaru thoughtfully. Knowing those two in question though, there wasn't much chance of blackmail (Misaki, at least, would probably give her some sort of detention-like punishment for even trying), but maybe she could sell these pictures to Narumi. He'd probably like that sort of thing.

Meanwhile - "Did you just see that?!" said Anna.

"Yes, I did! Did YOU just see that?!" said Nonoko.

"Yeah! Our beloved Misaki-sensei ... is already seeing another man!"

"I know!" Anna said, while Hotaru muttered, "I don't know about "man", but he's with _somebody_."

"Oh no ... now he'll never want us! This is just too terrible!" Nonoko cried.

"I _know_!" Anna said again. "Oh ... my heart is breaking! Isn't yours?"

"How can he already be _taken_?! My world has been shattered! Sort of."

"I'll never be able to look at him the same way again!"

"Or Narumi-sensei either!"

"Yeah ... maybe we should ask Misaki-sensei about it. Maybe it's just some sort of phase."

"Maybe," agreed Nonoko.

They were both quiet for a minute, then said in unison, "Oh well, they do make a cute couple."

"... but any couple is cute if it has our Misaki-sensei in it," added Anna.

XXX

**13. (Thirteen Is An Unlucky Number)**

Narumi is dying and he can't do anything about it. It's not a black mark, it's not something that can be healed with an Alice, however hard Subaru Imai might try. Narumi has some sort of weird cancerous lump in his chest and it's not going to go away.

"How long did they say?" says Narumi, sitting up in his hospital bed.

"A month at the most," says Misaki shortly. He doesn't want to have to deal with this.

"They said your Alice may have sped up the growth rate - this kind of cancer is accelerated by some types of Alice," says Serina gently, but looking as mournful as ever. She and Misaki, Narumi's oldest friends, have come to sit with him while the news is still hurting.

"Some types - I guess that includes mine then," Narumi says, trying to lift the heavy atmosphere, but looking too weary and tired for his age.

"That's what they said," Serina says. Misaki stays silent and stares down at the bed. This shouldn't be happening to Narumi. Naru, who used to be so carefree about his life and missed nearly all his classes and tried to do so much for the Alice children, but didn't manage to. His silence turns heavy and stifling in the room.

"Misaki, I'm not dying just yet, cheer up for me please? You're going to make my last days miserable if you don't say anything or even attempt to shout at me for stealing your plants ... "

But Misaki doesn't think he _can_ act normal right now when he knows that Naru is dying. "I'll talk to you later, ok?" he says, and walks out of the room to sit in the lobby and pretend to be a statue so he doesn't have to feel anything. (It never works, though.)

Serina stays a little longer, she talks quietly until Narumi is too tired and needs to go back to sleep, then she goes out to find Misaki. He's quite easy to find. She talks, for a while, about other things like books and going to Central Town or into Tokyo next weekend, and he tries to join in. Serina pauses and says, "You love him," and knows that Misaki will know what she means.

He puts his head into his hands and says, "How can you tell?"

"I have my ways ... and my Alice. You should tell him," Serina replies.

"Maybe," says Misaki, and that's the end of it.

Serina can see the future, not all of it, but she can see what will definitely come to pass. Misaki won't tell Naru until Naru kisses him first, and then it will be too late. It already is too late.

XXX

**14. (Freudian Slips Are Bad For You)  
**

At 10:46am Narumi skipped into the faculty staffroom wearing a summer dress and a white cardigan with hairclips in his hair. After happily saying "good morning!" to the other staff in the room, he skipped out again, leaving the rest of the room a little shell-shocked.

"Do you think he does that just to freak us out?" said Noda, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"And the pupils," added Serina, watching the reactions of the aforementioned pupils in her crystal ball.

"Huh. There should be at least _some_ rules about the dress code in this school," grumbled Jinno, as irritable as usual.

Misaki, who was watering the various plants in the room, absent-mindedly said, "I think he's cute as a girl." After the rest of the room stopped talking to stare at him, he looked up and said, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did," Noda helpfully told him.

XXX

**15. (Some People Are Just That Slow)  
**

Narumi was sitting at his desk in the Japanese classroom, attempting to mark some homework that he didn't remember setting, when Mikan came in looking concerned and not at all like her usual cheerful self.

"Narumi-sensei, can I talk to you please?" she asked.

"Of course!" said Narumi, a little surprised. "What's the matter?"

"Well ... you know Natsume?" Mikan said hesitantly.

"Yes ... what did he do?"

Mikan shuffled a bit and said, "He said he had a crush on me and I don't know what to do what am I meant to say to him?"

Naru grinned happily and said, "Ah, young love!" and when Mikan looked at him expectantly, continued, "So do you like him?"

Mikan shuffled a bit more and then said, "I don't know ... I want to help him but he is still just such a jerk! And he's really annoying."

Well, Narumi was always very into giving relationship advice and such things similar to that, so he said, "Hmm, you know, some kinds of love can hide behind annoying exteriors, at least that's what Misaki said about me (according to Serina anyway). Maybe it will be good for you and Natsume if you say yes."

However Mikan's head was getting more and more confused. "But how I can like someone if I find them annoying? Everytime he says anything to me it's always something really mean ... I didn't even think he liked me at all because he was so nasty to me! And ... what was that about Misaki-sensei and Serina-sensei? Are they, um, going out?"

"Huh? No, of course they're not! I hope," Narumi replied looking rather shocked, leaving Mikan even more confused than before. "Uh, anyway it was nothing. Why don't you just have a good long talk with Natsume himself and ask him what he wants?"

"Uh ... huh? Ok, sensei! Thank you!" and Mikan skipped out of the room still with a slightly confused expression.

Ah well. She'd probably figure something out with some time.


End file.
